Fate Hasn’t Chosen You Yet (A Pokemon and JJBA Oneshot)
by BitCrushedFuture
Summary: At long last, after numerous defeat at the hands of Ash and his friends. Team Rocket has seemed to finally capture Pikachu and thwart thier plans to stop them by having to resort to drastic measures. But however, fate has chosen someone else as it’s guide to prevent Ash’s fate from ever happening. But who could it be?


**Author's Note: Well, it's been a while. And Part 5 has come and gone. This calls for my first oneshot!**

**So here's some backstory: I was planning on turning this into a shenanigan filled story with Pikachu finding out Ash and Diavolo share the same body and the three go on a journey. But I decided to switch this into a oneshot filled story with Ash or should I say "Diashvolo" puts an end to Team Rocket's bad deeds once and for all. It's a pretty simple story with a somewhat satisfying end. Who knows, I might reconsider my descision in the future of turning this into a story!**

**Well anyways, I hope you don't mind the oneshot I wrote. **

**Sayonara, **

**BitCrushedFuture**

**HOLD UP**

1\. Minor mentions of induced injuries.

2\. A slightly more sinister version of the Team Rocket trio.

3\. The fic overall is supposed to make/make not sense at the same time so bare with me here and don't take it seriously.

4\. Pikachu can talk in this fic.

5\. **IT JUST WORKS.**

**Now go ahead and read all you like!**

"Let Pikachu go…" Ash murmured as he tried to get onto his feet. He had barely any strength left in him. The consecutive bite wounds inflicted from James's Carnivine mixed with the strong and potent poison effect from Jessie's Dustox using Poison Sting creates a bad situation for Ash. In his current condition, he could go unconscious at any moment and bite the dust just like his friends. Meowth looked down at the twerp, the one who's foiled Team Rocket's plans far too many times is finally backed against a corner. He smirked and said,

"Wow twerp, even after all that you're still standing. I'm pretty sure the boss oughta gave your friends an award for being a human meat shield. But sadly we can't play anymore and we gotta blast so I'll make this quick and painless for you."

Meowth said as he raised his right claw extending his dagger edged nails to their fullest length. No way, Team Rocket is going to go to the lowest of low by killing him right here and now,

"Wait...You can't do this!" Ash cried out.

Pikachu on the other hand was now trying desperately to escape but he couldn't, the glass cage was electrical proof so all electrical attacks were nullified and the glass was surprisingly hard as a brick wall. He could feel the waterfalls starting to break from his eyes as he helplessly watch to see his trainer and best friend meet his incoming horrid end,

"Well my little Pikachu, now that your pathetic twerp of a trainer can't do anything to stop us. We'll finally get the promotion we've sought for a long time and a load of money in rewards for all of our efforts. So you just sit back and watch the fun!" Jessie remarked in a dark fashion.

Meowth then lunged forward to the injured boy with the full intent of ending the trainer's life,

"Nighty night twerp!" Meowth shouted as he maniacally laughed away seeing the sheer traumatized look on Ash's face. Pikachu pounded it's paws on the glass screaming out Ash's name into the heavens. But just as it seems it was the final chapter of Ash's journey was about to get published, Ash suddenly vanished into thin air. The Confuse Ray amongst the trio didn't settle in until after ten seconds,

"Huh, hey what are you two doing giving me sudden claustrophobia like that?!" Meowth shouted at Jessie and James.

"You got some nerve to say that you furball, I was making sure the twerps Pikachu didn't try to escape!" Jessie exclaimed. James stepped in as well,

"Same here, I was making sure those other twerps didn't attempt to do any funny business while we weren't looking. And besides you're the clown who missed his target." Meowth laughed at the joke,

"What are you talking about James, the twerp is-" Meowth expected to turn around to see the cold and lifeless body of Ash before him only to see nothing but the cave wall and numerous droplets of blood from where Ash was. He started to freak out wondering where he could've gone until he noticed something off,

"Wait a minute, Jessie and James was six meters away from where I and the main twerp which was about two meters. Plus we all had our eyes multitasking to make sure nothing was out of place. What's going on?"

Unaware to Team Rocket, a tall and slightly defined man masked by the shadows of the cave appeared where Pikachu alongside Brock and Dawn were. He walked slowly but with non hostile intent toward the little yellow mouse whom was crying its eyes out over the loss of his beloved trainer. The man tapped on the glass, Pikachu turned and rubbed his eyes from any tears and then saw the shadowed man staring right at him. He could kind of make out his appearance, the only thing that could be seen from the man was his fierce emerald eyes that could pierce right through if you stare at them long enough and his hair went past his shoulders and ended where his waist was. That hair of his could be compared to the likes of a Sandshrew. It was a long shot but Pikachu had to put all the trading cards on the table,

("A-Ash, Is that you?") Pikachu hoped to Arceus it was. The man backed up slowly and got into some sort of stance. Pikachu thought he was clowning around,

("Ash, this isn't the time to play Guess the Pokemon. Right now we have to find a way to get me out of this ca-")

Suddenly, an armored arm colored by a shade of crimson with a diamond like pattern that covered it's canvas appeared in front of Pikachu, The arm came thrusting forward toward the glass cage, disintegrating it into pieces. Pikachu never saw Ash do anything like this before and he was scared shitless. This couldn't be Ash can it?,

("Or do that..that works to...") The noise however was loud enough to catch the attention of the terrible trio who looked to see their promotion and reward escape beside next to a mysterious man shrouded in the shadows,

"Hey, that's precious promotion goods your stealing!" Jessie exclaimed. James added in like usual,

"Yeah, you have no idea how long we've been after that Pikachu. It's that compared to the most rarest bottle cap I have in my collection!" James proudly admits to the world. And finally the cat started to talk,

"Either you give us back that Pikachu this instant or else we'll show you how Team Rocket deals with new twerplings like you!" The man then finally spoke,

"You should just go home, Jessie, James, and Meowth." The trio froze as if they just got hit by an Ice Beam. The voice and aura emitting from the man was definitely not the twerp, it was somebody they had never met before. He felt so intimidating to the point where it could be called a new spicy recipe blend of Scary Look and Leer from an A Class Connoisseur. The man slowly raised his index finger right smack in the middle towards the three,

"If you take one more step…" With the utmost sincerity and intent in his voice, he finished the following sentence with four words,

"You're going to die." And with that, Team Rocket became literal statues. They began sweating like a tsunami that was about to directly hit the Sinnoh region itself, swallowing them and everyone on it whole never to be seen again,

"N-No way, you're not the reaper himself. You're just bluffing." Jessie said with very obvious fear in her voice. That voice of his was more terrifying than Giovanni himself.

"Y-Yeah, Team Rocket never backs down from a fight fight fight!" James said with newfound courage.

"That's right, and now we are going to take you down the Rocket way!" All three of them soon charged at the man like a horde of Tauros that were happy to see their trainer after a long time away from home. Jessie and James clenched both fists and ready to strike at the man's face while Meowth continuously assaulted his torso with Fury Swipes for lasting damage. They didn't heed the man's warning but nonetheless approached head on and began their attack. The man however stood still, not moving a single inch from his spot. All three of them gave it their all, not holding back a single bit of their strength. Once it seemed like they laid upon enough damage to him. They took a breather,

"We got...the twerp." James said out of breath,

"Indeed, shows him trying to tell us that our final hour has arrived!" Meowth sternly said with pride and victory finally in his paws,

"Now let's book it, grab Pikachu, and get ou-" Meowth soon interrupted with a shocking discovery,

"Guys, I think we missed our target!" Jessie and James looked back at Meowth with a face that says, "You're kidding right?". The dust cloud cleared to reveal surprisingly doubles of the trio in a more scared and stiff position,

"What?!" Meowth was now confused out of his mind. How could there be doubles of him with Jessie and James. Is this a new rendition of Future Sight?,

"The man that was standing right by Pikachu...was me?!" Suddenly, all three noticed their bodies were vanishing into thin air and were now in the exact same position as the "Future Sight" predicted,

"Wh-What.." was all Jessie could say. Then all together,

"What's going o-" They were soon interrupted by the man's deep voice soon coming from behind them as it reverberated throughout the cave's hard and stone edged walls. As the sun's light soon shone upon in the distance by the cave's entrance. It fully revealed whom the figure was,

"I decided to show you...as a parting gift." The figure's color canvas was that of a crimson shade, that being a close resemblance to blood itself. It's white diamond like canvas pattern scattered all throughout his body shone like a star in the night sky. It's shoulders had armor compared to that of a knight as his knuckles and ankles each had emerald gem like shields to them. But holy Arceus his face was an entirely different story. His beady marble shamrock colored eyes and white mime face could traumatize the littlest of children alongside that little pink one on the top of his forehead and neverending angry face. He's overall horrifying,

("I-Is that a new type of Pokemon...that can talk to?!") Pikachu having the thought of Meowth not being the only Pokemon (minus Chatot) to legitmentally walk and talk like any other human on the planet could was both interesting and scary at the same time,

"Since this is where you three blast off into the afterlife...I'll fill you in." The angry waffle man continued to explain this confusing ability he had,

"What you just witnessed and felt...was you in the future. You seconds before in the past saw yourself in the future. This is my King Crimson's ability. I erased time and skipped past it!"

Pikachu couldn't believe what he just saw. This ability the figure had was something that could maybe rival Dialga himself. It was incredible. But, the world itself hadn't prepared Pikachu for the gruesome scene he was about to see unfold before his eyes. The crimson figure wheeled back his left arm and redirected it into James's back. The pain was unbearable for Jessie and Meowth to hear, they could literally hear a spine breaking from the inside slowly and steadily,

"However," The king got close to the three of them so they can't get the motto,

"I won't let anybody threaten our everlasting climax no matter what. And now, you three are going to have to disappear."

The Crimson King slowly and steadily moved it arm farther and farther into the long lavender haired bottle cop collector's torso until it burst through all three of them like a shark jumping from out of the ocean. Pikachu went wide eyed. The king had made donuts,

("N-No way!") Finally now with victory grasped firmly in his hands, the king gave his final words to the trio,

"Team Rocket, you're mission to capture Pikachu with other rare Pokemon for you're nefarious deeds...has now come to an end." And with the trio screamed out to the world one last time. They blasted off...only this time...it was for good...


End file.
